


Under the Stars

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and reader share their first kiss.





	

I look up at the sky above me. The stars twinkle and some to be blinking back at me. The moon is moving through the sky in a seemingly lazy manner. As if it would like to prolong the night. I would love for it to be night all the time. The night is so peaceful and calming. At night, I feel like the whole world has slipped away. That it is just me and the stars. 

A noise occurs somewhere behind me. I don’t hear it. Actually, I’m just pretending I don’t hear it because I can’t be bothered to acknowledge the person. I want to stay in my placid state. I want to stay lost among the stars, the moon, and the gentle breeze that’s tickling my skin. 

“I thought I would find you here,” the voice next to me says. I look out of the corner of my eye. My best friend Dan is sitting shoulder to shoulder with me. We’re sitting on the roof of my building with our feet dangling over the edge. I nod curtly, then go back to watching the heavens.

“I was banging on the door. I guess I can see why you didn’t answer.” Dan says after a few moments of silence.   
“I couldn’t hear you,” I reply. We sit in silence for a while. Both of us just staring above. I feel Dan’s arm shift slightly. I don’t think anything of it. Sitting of the edge of a building is not for everyone.

I feel Dan take my hand in his own. I know he’s looking at me, trying to gage my reaction. I remain expressionless on the outside. Inside, my stomach is starting to flutter. He intertwines our fingers and we sit there a while longer. 

I finally break my gaze with the sky to look at Dan. He’s got his black skinny jeans on and his leather jacket. His hair appears to be as perfect as always. He turns slightly to face me once he feels my eyes on him. I feel a flash of heat in my cheeks and look towards the ground. 

I feel his musician fingers gently grip my chin. I allow him to lift my face to that we’re staring into each others eyes. His brown eyes are the color of espresso. They look so warm and inviting that I want to sink into them. We just sat there staring at each other; lost in each others eyes. 

Dan broke the spell when he moved his fingers from my chin to my cheek. He pulled his other hand away from mine and danced his fingers up my arm. They finally came to rest on my other cheek. The whole time, I didn’t break eye contact with him. I felt him lightly run his thumbs across my cheeks as he cups my face in his hands. 

I can feel us leaning towards each other. We stop right before our lips connect. I can feel his lips and hot breath ghosting across mine. Dan blinks at me as if to ask for my permission. I close my eyes as if to say yes. His lips are warm against mine and the kiss is everything I had hoped it would be. It was soft, gently, kind, passionate, and full of love. The perfect first kiss underneath the stars.


End file.
